Same Girl
by therougeslytherin
Summary: A Oneshot Songfic MusicVideoFic about the song Same Girl by R Kelly ft Usher. The Characters are Harry and Draco. I shall not give away the big surprise so read it and find out yourself! People who have seen the music video get what I am talking about.


AN: Don't ask how this came up... I got really bored and began watching Video On Trial and this song came up and my HP obsessed mind thought of this with the characters of the book. I don't know why it became Draco and Harry but I did try Ron and Harry but it didn't quite fit. Assume they made amends and grew up on good terms. Sorry ahead of time for messed up grammar or spelling... I did this way too late at night.  
Song- Same Girl by R Kelly and Usher (I think)

Potter Place  
A young brunette man walked about his apartment, arguing with what seemed to be a head suspended in his fireplace. He seemed unconcerned as it was a normal form of communication for magical folks like him.  
"Well should you tell me? Man tell me..." He sighed and continued with exaggerated movements of his hand holding his lit cigar.  
"Look... you can tell me whatever you've gotta tell me. I can't do it. I have got to get ready for my Quidditch promotion tour." The kind looking man walked to the window and gazed into the night. A drag was taken out of his cigar as he listened to the head respond.  
"Yeah? Alright... let me know." He said for his answer and the flames glowed brightly as the head vanished.

Malfoy Manor  
"No no no no... no. You don't understand. There is no way possible I'd be able to do it. I have a fragrance launch in France, and I have to be in Paris, AND not to mention my album comes out in November- there is no way possible!" An aristocratic featured blonde stalked about his manor's office arguing with a person in his floo. He sat upon his desk as he talked and tried to organize his hectic life.  
"Alright, well just get back to me- let me know. Ok? Bye." He said to the floating head and the dark room was illuminated as the flames grew then died leaving the fire without a trace of anything unusual.

Potter Place  
The dark haired man grabbed some powder off of a pot by the fireplace and thought for a few minutes, taking deep drags from his cigar, before throwing it in the flames and yelling "Malfoy Manor Office!"

Malfoy Manor  
The man, Draco Malfoy was now sitting in the leather chair behind the desk and idly fiddled with his ring on his right hand. The flames lit up the room once more and he looked over to see the face of his once-rival Harry Potter. The face lit up and began talking in a very harmonious way.

"Yo Dray,"  
"What up Harr?"  
"Wanna introduce you to this girl, I think I really love this girl" The-Boy-Who-Lived began nervously. Draco sat up and looked interested for his friend and replied,  
"Yeah?"  
"Man she so fine!" The bespectacled adult said with conviction, impressing the former Slytherin.Who smirked and complimented the Quidditch star hoping for more details.  
"Straight up dawg!"  
The last living Potter continued without pause, "She stand about 5'4" coka cola red bone,"  
"Damn..." Was all that could be uttered before Harry began once more.  
"She flies a black Thunderbolt license plate say 'Angel'...tattoo on her ankle-" These made the pureblood look slightly worried but that went unnoticed as the tanned man went on, obviously in love and wanting to brag of every plus side to his girl.  
"-Plus she's making pesos, got a crib on Peach street right on 17th street, And I call her TT-" The pale man got even paler as he sat upright and interrupted, demanding some answers Harry had not answered.  
"-Wait a minute hold on dawg. Do she got a kid?"  
"Yep"  
"Loves some Waffle House?"  
"Yep"  
"Do she got a beauty mark on her left side of her mouth?" Draco said strongly, scaring his friend who began to look about with wide green eyes.  
"Man?" The brunette said confused but the blonde plowed on with the questions,  
"Went to Hogwarts too,"  
"Yep"  
"Works for WWN?"  
"Yep" The hero of the wizarding world said depressed, his shock shown by his limited vocabulary.  
"Man I can't believe this chick… damn" Draco said, slouching back in his chair and causing the ever caring Harry Potter to show his concern,  
"Tell me what's wrong dawg, what the hell you damnin about? Im your homie so just say what's on your mind."  
"Man I didn't know that you were talking bout her..." The aristocrat said sadly and the green eyes of his friend narrowed.  
"So man your telling me you know her?" Harry said but was interrupted quickly.  
"Do I know her? like a pastor know his word..." The two young men sat, shocked at the love triangle they had both unknowingly been a part of. Without a goodbye Harry's face left the fireplace and Draco was left alone.

Harry's Flying Carpet  
Harry sang to himself, still in shock from the conversation he had with Draco wishing the charms could be taken off so he could feel the wind move through his hair. "We messing with the same girl... same girl... how could the love of my life, and my potential wife be the-"

The Malfoy Family's Horse Drawn Coach  
Draco sat in the cushioned seat, keeping an eye on the horses while singing to the empty carriage, "Same girl... same girl, Man I can't believe that we've been messing with the same girl same girl-"

Magical Transport Point  
Harry noticed the descent of his ride and prepared to land while he sang another few lines, "Thought she someone that I can trust  
but she's been doubling up with us..." The brunette got off slowly, seeing his friend Draco complete with the Malfoy coach pulled by two horses. They quickly embraced as their greeting and got into the coach all the while singing together the same words. "D , H , man we've been messing with the same girl..."

The Malfoy Family's Horse Drawn Coach  
The two men sat in the passenger cabin and explained how they met their shared dream girl. Draco began instigating another conversation about her. "See I met her at this party in Ravenclaw..." Harry explained his part of the story quickly after the blonde had finished.  
"Well I met her at this party in Gryffindor..." Draco was not pleased and explained how him and the girl began their relationship.  
"She came right up to me givin me conversation, I said do you got a man she said no- with no hesitation!" Harry looked slightly peeved off and replied,  
"Well it must be a popular thing cause she said the same to me, had her body all in my face, when I'm laughin and buyin her drinks." Before Draco deepened his tale,  
"She whispered in my ear and said 'Can you take me home?'"  
"Me too!" Harry said shocked and continued singing to his friend, "Man she was in the DA singin that same song!"  
"Is that true?" The Malfoy hier said trying to find more dirt on his cheating girlfriend.  
"And I thought it was true confessions when she said 'I love you.'" The Quidditch player said before the grey-eyed boy scornfully said,  
"Man I thought her body was calling when she said 'I want you'"  
"Look I even got some pictures in my robe" Draco said, getting one very sexy shot of a brown girl on a bed wearing revealing clothes before Harry pulled out his own photo of an identical girl on a different bed wearing white as he explained it unnecessarily.  
"Look there man she is with some boy shorts on."

Malfoy Manor  
Harry and Draco sat in the office of the huge building, fire roaring as they sang their sad song to one another. They complained as they drank wine, smoked cigars, and talked of how she was perfect for each of them.  
"We messing with the same girl same girl"  
"Shes the apple of my eye... and my potential wife" The former Gryffindor said loudly before taking a deep drag of his cigar.  
"Same girl same girl..."  
"Man I just can't believe that we've been messing round with the same damn girl!" The blonde said in a general bad mood.  
"Same girl... same girl,"  
"Thought she someone that I can trust," Draco said practically rolling his eyes and Harry retorted,  
"But she's been doubling up with both of us!"  
"D ,ayy H ,ayy man we've been messing with the same girl!" The two men said as they clinked their glasses together in shared pain.

Quidditch Pitch  
Draco sped off on his old school broom, racing Harry as the blonde sang a quick line, "She said she got me on her ringtone-"  
"-Are you talking about the pink phone?" The scarred man asked halfway through his friend's sentence and got a reply after a second of thought from his race partner.  
"Uh-uh , the blue one" But that didn't satisfy the brunette as he complained,  
"Man she told me that was turned off!"  
Draco gathered the evidence and said to his friend as he amped up the pace to the nearest bleachers, "Its obvious that shes been playing us playing us."  
Harry sighed and answered before going to go rest on the Slytherin stands his friend was heading towards, "Dray, constantly she's been lyin to us lyin to us!"  
The two boys sat together, sweaty and slightly tired as they continued singing a depressing duet. "Don't like the way that she's been goin bout it goin bout it, Harr what you think that we should do about it do about it?"  
Harry thought of an idea quickly and set the plan in motion. "Call her up at her home, she won't know that I'm on the phone... Yeah man that's a plan. Homie we about to bust this trick- Man just ask her to meet up with you and I'm gonna show up too! And she won't know what to do, We'll be standing there singing..."

Fancy Restaurant  
Harry and Draco watched from the bar as a beautiful girl stepped into the room and was lead to a table. They began to walk up to her as they sung silently among the clatter of dishes, "Same girl... same girl, She's was the apple of my eye, and your potential wife... Same girl same girl, I can't believe we've been messing with the same girl... same girl... same girl, Shes gonna be lookin so stupid when see us together! D, H, man we've been messing with the same girl." Harry and Draco stalked up to the table looking both handsome and powerful as their shared girlfriend looks up and smiles at the blonde. Their song continues in mutters to each other confused by her lack of shock.  
"See she was taken flights, going back and forth, I would pick her up at the Airport..." Their faces both changed to a mixture of shock and understanding as an identical girl walked up wearing a black dress before walking up to what they now knew was her twin sister. They waved to their respectful boyfriend as Harry and Draco looked at each other feeling a bit overwhelmed with the events that took place.  
"Man I really can't believe, same girl same girl... Hey…. The same girl same girl." Draco pointed out the minor differences amused and Harry just hid his face in his hands, embarrassed.

I couldn't say this until now but the twins were the Patil sisters :P


End file.
